


Puppies (Happy Birthday Winter)

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cute, Cutesy, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Kissing, Laughter, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Bucky, Steve, and Sam are the softest boys... Men... Around!When they find out it's one of their favorite pup's birthdays. They have to make a big deal out of it! They buy her toys, cake (for the humans), and they share their love with her.Making the pup's birthday a soft and loving day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Puppies (Happy Birthday Winter)

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wrote a story for my dog's birthday today. She is in fact named Winter, after Bucky.  
I'm not ashamed of this.
> 
> Posted from my phone, I apologise for any errors.

November 12th Audrina gets woken up by a cold nose in her face.

\---

Audrina pulls away before opening her eyes.

-

The sweetest of brown eyes, on the cutest face stares at Audrina.

-

"You're such a brat." Audrina mumbles with a smile.

-

A paw hits Audrina in the face and drags across her pillow.

-

"Okay, okay!" Audrina sighs, getting up from her bed.

-

A gorgeous black and tan German Shepherd mix jumps of Audrina's bed. The pup barks happily as she follows her human.

-

"Yes I will let you out." Audrina giggles, walking to the back door.

-

The pup whines a little impatiently as Audrina opens the door.

-

"Go pee." Audrina let's her dog out to the back yard.

-

The pup runs out the door happily, Audrina laughs as she closes the door, and she watches her pup run around the backyard.

\----

The pup starts barking and she runs up to the door.

-

Audrina let's her pup in and they walk towards the front door.

-

The front door opens and Audrina is a little surprised by who she sees.

\--

In steps a handsome brunette with hair to his shoulders, kind blue eyes, and a heartwarming smile almost masked by the beard he's growing.

-

"Bucky?" Audrina says confused. "Hi!"

-

Audrina's pup jumps up on Bucky, she licks his face, and she whines happily.

-

"Hi to you too beautiful girl!" Bucky chuckles, petting the pup.

"What are you doing here?" Audrina asks, with a smile.

"Well it's my dogs birthday today." Bucky smiles at Audrina.

-

The pup looks up at Audrina.

-

"But you don't have a dog." Audrina shakes her head.

"No but you do and she's named after me." Bucky chuckles.

-

The pup looks up at Bucky.

-

"Her grandmother prefers to call her Winnie." Audrina crosses her arms.

-

The pup jumps up on Audrina hearing her nickname.

-

"I love you." Audrina smiles at her pup.

"That doesn't change the fact that YOU named her Winter." Bucky smirks.

-

Audrina makes a face at Bucky.

-

The pup barks happily at Bucky after hearing her name.

-

"So you're here to spend time with-?"

"OUR dog." Bucky smiles.

"Mhm." Audrina smiles, with a roll of her eyes.

-

Winter sits on Bucky's feet and she huffs at Audrina.

-

"Alright, alright." Audrina sighs. "What did you bring her?"

"Oh I left that outside to surprise her." Bucky says with a slight blush.

"Outside outside or in the car outside?" Audrina asks making a face.

"Outside outside." Bucky shrugs.

\--

"You didn't drive over here or have Sam drop you off?" Audrina asks.

"Sam and Steve weren't around when I got up." Bucky shrugs again.

"Why didn't you call Vi? She would've brought you over." Audrina shakes her head.

"I don't have her number." Bucky sheepishly smiles.

"Then call me next time and I'll pick you up or I'll make Vi do it. You two live closer to each other anyway." Audrina sighs.

"Well I wanted to surprise you guys... So calling you..." Bucky nervously smiles.

"Just go get my daughter's gifts you weirdo." Audrina shakes her head with a giggle.

"Right." Bucky nods, opening the front door.

"We'll be in the living room." Audrina shakes her head. "Come on my love."

-

Winter wags her tail as she follows Audrina to the living room.

\--

Audrina sits on the couch and Winter jumps up next to her. 

-

Winter resets her head on her human's lap.

\--

Bucky walks into the living room with two big gift bags in his hands.

-

"You wrapped her gifts?" Audrina asks with a smile.

"Is that weird?" Bucky asks, a little embarrassed.

"No." Audrina giggles.

"Well I know she'll like this gift." Bucky hands Audrina a silver bag with white tissue paper.

"What do you think is inside?" Audrina asks, holding the bag by Winter.

-

Winter sniffs the inside of the bag.

-

"Is it treats?" Audrina asks, looking at Bucky.

Bucky smiles.

-

Audrina pulls out the tissue paper, she looks inside the bag, and she pulls out a bag of Winter's favorite treats.

-

"Aw he did get you treats!" Audrina smiles.

Winter paws the bag.

"Okay since it is your birthday." Audrina opens the bag of treats.

-

Winter patiently waits as Audrina finds the biggest treat.

-

"Here you go." Audrina hands Winter the treat.

-

Winter quickly eats her treat.

-

"Thank you Bucky." Audrina smiles.

"I'm not sure if she'll like this next gift. But I thought you would like it anyway." Bucky nervously hands Audrina a red bag with white tissue paper.

"Okay?" Audrina takes the bag.

-

Winter sniffs the bag.

-

Audrina pulls out the tissue paper and she looks inside the bag.

-

Bucky bites his lip.

-

"Oh it's a teddy bear." Audrina says surprised. She pulls the bear out of the bag and Winter sniffs it.

-

Winter takes in deep breathes.

-

"What's it smell like?" Audrina asks, smelling the bear.

-

Bucky laughs at Audrina.

-

"It smells like you." Audrina looks at Bucky.

"You know your bear you have, made from your grandmother's shirt?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah." Audrina nods.

-

Bucky hesitates.

-

"Wait!" Audrina looks at the bear.

-

Winter paws the bear.

-

"Is this your red shirt?" Audrina asks, looking at Bucky.

-

Bucky nods.

-

"You had a bear made for Winnie from your shirt?" Audrina asks, her heart melting.

"She's always pulling my jacket off a chair to lay on." Bucky smiles.

"Aw! Bucky!" Audrina giggles.

Winter pulls the bear from her human's hand and she lays on it.

"I think she like it." Audrina smiles at Bucky.

-

Bucky smiles with a blush.

\--

Winter gets up from the couch barking.

-

"Oh! Who's here Winnie?" Audrina asks.

\---

The front door is heard opening, followed by familiar voices.

\--

"There's the birthday girl!" Sam greets.

-

Winter barks happily.

-

"Hey! Happy birthday Winter!" Steve yells excitedly.

-

Winter barks happily again.

-

Steve's laugh can be heard, leaving Audrina and Bucky to assume he's getting kisses from Winter.

-

"Oh hi Winter!" Vi's voice is heard.

-

Winter whines happily.

-

"Yes! Hello my love!" Vi giggles.

\---

"We should probably go greet them." Bucky sighs, as he stands up.

-

Audrina stands up and she stops Bucky before he walks to the door.

-

Bucky looks at Audrina.

-

"Thank you for Winnie's bear. She loves it and I appreciate it." Audrina smiles.

"You're welcome." Bucky smiles bashfully.

"I love you." Audrina giggles and she kisses Bucky.

-

Bucky returns the kiss with an, "I love you too."

\--

"Where's your mom and dad huh?" Vi asks Winter.

-

Audrina giggles and she leads Bucky to the door.

\---

"Hi guys!" Audrina greets everyone.

"Hey beautiful." Sam hugs Audrina.

-

Audrina smiles as she returns Sam's hug.

-

"Hey Bucky! I wasn't sure if you'd make it over here." Sam teases.

-

Bucky rolls his eyes.

-

"Don't get me started on that." Audrina glares at Sam.

"I love you Momma." Sam chuckles.

\--

"Hey Audrina." Steve smiles.

"Hi Steve." Audrina nods.

"Hey! Anyone up for cake?" Vi asks, holding up a cake.

"Did you bake it?" Audrina asks.

"Obviously." Vi scoffs.

"Then I'm definitely down for cake." Audrina giggles.

\--

"Wait! Wait! Gifts first!" Steve laughs.

-

Winter barks at Steve.

-

"Yeah! I got you some chew toys you like!" Steve giggles, handing them to Winter.

-

Winter playfully barks.

-

"You're welcome." Steve smiles.

"Well I got you stuffed animals to chew up." Sam smiles.

-

Winter barks at Sam.

-

"That's right I'm better!" Sam gloats.

-

Audrina rolls her eyes.

-

Vi shakes her head with a smile.

-

Bucky chuckles.

"Thank you Uncle Steve and Uncle Chocolate." Audrina smiles. "And thank you Auntie Vi for the cake."

"Hey I picked out the toys they got her!" Vi states.

"I know and thank you for that." Audrina giggles.

"You're welcome." Vi smiles.

\--

"Happy birthday my love." Audrina smiles down at Winter.

-

Winter happily wags her tail.

-

"Happy birthday Winter!" Everyone happily says.

-

Audrina lovingly kisses Winter's head.

\--

"Cake time!" Vi announces.

\--

"I love you." Audrina whispers to Winter.


End file.
